2 Broke Girls Once Upon a time
by GHOliviaFan2013
Summary: Max fninds out her family lives in Storybrooke, how will they react?


Max was always curious as to who her father was. She happened to come across some papers that mentioned a guy named Killian Jones who lives in Storybrooke, Maine. She read further along and said he had a daughter with a lady named Cora Mills. "Well looks like my dad is the one handed man who had too many hand jobs." She joked as she ran across her birth certificate and sure enough her parents are indeed Killian and Cora.

"Caroline! Get in here!" She exclaimed to her friend and Caroline ran in. "What is it?" "I found my father, he lives in Storybrooke, and he is a pirate." Max says with a smile. "And I found my mom too. Cora Mills." Max added and Caroline looks at the photos of them. "He is a hottie." Caroline teases. "My mom isnt so hot, looks like she banged too many men!" Max joked.

Max went to Storybrooke with her papers provong that she is Killian and Cora's daughter. As she passed the city line a flash of light hit, she jumped for a minute but figurs it might have been the sun. She drove till she saw a diner called Grannys, she went in and saw it wasn't very busy. "Hello, do you know where I can find Killian Jones and Cora Mills? I am their daughter. I know it's out of the blue but I just found out a few days ago." The older lady looked up at her with a small smile. as she looks through the papers and hands them back to her. "Max, I am sorry but your mother passed away a few years ago, but your father Killian is alive." "Thanks ma'am. This is a nice little town." Max says with a smile and a short bearded guy with a hat walks up. "Hello I am Grumpy." "Oh a short grumpy who likes being happy?" She jokes and he laughs a little. "I happen to know Killian, he is a great guy, although he has done so bad things in the past." "Thanks for the info shorty. Where does he live?" "He lives with his girlfriend Emma." The older lady answers. Max nods. "Do I have any sisters or brothers with my mom or dad?" Max asks. "Yes two by Cora, Regina and Zelena." Grumpy answers.

Grumpy takes Max to where Killian lives. "Wow they must live in a castle." She says. "It is big, here you go Max." He says with a smile and she nods. She was a bit nervous but she went up to the door. She hesitated a bit holding the papers then she knocked on the door. She looked around waiting then a man with a beard and a hook for a hand opens the door. "Hi, can I help you?" He asks with a small smile. "Yes are you Killian? I am your daughter." Just then a plate drops, Emma was obviously shocked and Henry ran to her worried she hurt herself. Killian looked back at them then looked at the papers. "Bloody hell, Cora." "I am so sorry I was just as shocked as you all are." "It's okay Max. Please come in." Killian said with a smile.

As Max sits on the couch and Henry brings her something to drink. "Where are you from Max?" Henry asks. "New York. I work at a diner kinda like this one here." Henry nods. "You are my adopted aunt. Regina is my adopted mom. Emma the blonde is my biological mom, I found her when I was ten." He explained. "It's nice to meet you nephew. Are your moms good friends?" She asks. "At first no but they are friends now."

Killian and Emma are in the bedroom. "Killian I said no more secrets!" Emma yelled. "Love let me explain. Me and Cora had an affair but I had protection. Apparently the condom broke and she never told me!" Emma felt bad for yelling and she hugged him. "Cora really hurt that girl out there, she left her alone. I can relate to her." "Yes you can, but least your parents are good parents." Killian says. "I am sure you would be a great father, you are great to Henry." Emma says with a smile. They kiss and come back out to the living room then Max stands up. "Guys I never meant to cause any problems here." "Max it's okay, I was just like you, grew up alone and had no one. I did find my family here because of my son Henry finding me, I found my parents and great friends." Emma says with a smile. "Thanks stepmom." Max says as she hugs her then Killian and Henry laugh.

Max Henry Emma and Killian decided to pay Regina a visit to let her know she has a sister. "She is in for a bloody surprise." Killian laughs then the othes laugh as they arrive at Regina's door and Killian knocks. Regina answers and sees them. "Well hi this is a nice suprise." Regina says with a smile. "Come in." "Regina, you know how me and your mom had an affair? Well apparently the condom broke, and we had Max." He points to the dark haired girl and Max waves. Regina was shocked. "So she sent Max away?" Regina asks then they all nod. "Where did you live Max?" She asks. "I live in New York. I was alone most of my life. I know mom is passed away?" Max asks. "Yes thank god. Trust me, she was not a nice person, she was evil, and rotten to the core." Regina told her new sister. "It's okay least I have my new family here." Max says with a smile.

At Grannys Grumpy comes back and blushing. Ruby and Granny notices. "Ohh kiss and tell." Ruby teases him. "Haha I just took this girl Max over to meet her dad." "Uh-huh, you got a crush." Ruby teases him again then he chuckle a bit. "She may not even stay a day, I was just being nice to the lady." The all laugh as Snow and Charming walk in and they noticed the 3 laughing. "What is so funny?" Snow asks. "He's got a girlfriend." Ruby laughs. "Oh whos the lucky chick?" Charming jokes. "She is the long lost daughter of Killian and Cora." Grumpy answers and Snow gasps and looks at Charming. "Wait are you sure?" "Yes she had a birth certificate." Ruby answers. "Poor Emma she is going to be so mad." "Yes but she will get over it, we both know she will forgive." Charming says with a smile. "Should we worry about Max? Knowing she is Cora's daughter?" Charming asks. "Nah I wouldnt worry, she's really sweet and has a sense of humor." Ruby says with a nod. "She is just like Emma, she lived alone her whole life, she has friends and works at a diner but that's about it." She adds. Snow then felt guilty because she was like Emma but more bad because her mother was dead because of her. "Snow are you alright?" Charming noticed she was feeling bad about something. "Max won't know her mother because of me." She replied. "Snow it's okay, it is probably better she doesn't, Cora was an evil person, she would probably turn Max against her friends and family." He assured her. Then Snow nodded in agreement.


End file.
